The subject matter herein relates generally to contactless connectors.
Connectors are known for providing data and power links to electronic devices, such as mobile devices, wearable electronic devices, hand held devices and the like. The connectors supply power to the electronic device, such as to recharge a battery of the electronic device, and/or the connectors transmit data to and/or from the electronic device.
Known connectors for such electronic devices are not without disadvantages. For instance, the connectors typically have unidirectional operation and are required to plug with the electronic devices in a single orientation. Plugging the connectors into the electronic devices in the wrong orientation may lead to customer annoyance, inoperability or potential damage to the connectors or electronic devices. The connectors typically have exposed signal contacts that may be susceptible to damage and deterioration over time. The connectors may have problems with alignment and securing the connectors to the electronic devices, which may require bulky mechanical features for mating, which may be less desirable to some users.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable connector for electronic devices having an easy-to-use mating and a sleek design.